Tekkadan Tidbits
by Fortress H
Summary: Tekkadan, despite basically labelling themselves as a mafia, were still human. And they went through some strange things in between their moments of darkness. Fluff, humor, slice of life, etc.
1. Time to get drunk!

**A little something I wanted to do!**

 **We're all used to the dark toned IBO fanfics, so far. I wanted a bit of change from that, and here we are.**

 **So here we are, me making a few fun, fluffy, and a few sappy stories while I'm writing up I.B.R.**

 **Now with nothing getting in the way, enjoy a segment of Mikazuki getting drunk and the Tekkadan boiz getting drunk!**

* * *

It was a _weird_ feeling for him.

He started the day off feeling normal. He could breathe, see, hear, and speak normally, and he felt wide awake throughout the day. Not one bit of laziness crept into his body. Boredom, maybe, but tiredness, not even.

Yet, here he is. Eyes feeling droopy, vision slightly hazy, and the sounds around him were a bit weak. All the yells and the cheers that came from the other drunk Tekkadan family members just ran passed his mind, as if they went through one of his ears and went out the other. His body also felt weary, and he didn't want to move a whole lot. Not even when someone hit his back, ran by him and brushed his shoulder, or screamed in his ear for not participating in the comedic scene he was in. His entire body felt like shutting down.

And unfortunately, his mind was still active. After a few minutes of being able to sober up slightly, Mikazuki turned around to see what he was missing out on.

Chaos.

Pure and utter _chaos_.

Orga, despite being so level headed just moments before, stood on the table in the middle of the room. One arm wrapped around Eugene and the other around Shino. Just from looking at his flush face, Mika could tell that Orga drank... _a lot_.

Which. Was. A. _**Mistake**_.

Looking past his leader, he could see a few knocked out friends on the wooden floor and tables, a few bruises on some, and others just passing out from drinking. He assumed that the latter few were unconscious thanks to the broken... handle in Orga's hand?

Geh... too drunk to care and decipher what it was.

And from what he could hear, Orga was just rambling out a bunch of indiscernible gibberish. Just how much did he drink?

Sigh...

Unsurprisingly, Shino was _far_ worse. In his available hand was a microphone - which he so happened to be screaming into.

Thankfully, the volume wasn't turned up too high, so his singing(?) was lost in the howls of his other friends. To make things even weirder, he had a smile that was _way_ too disproportionate. Wide as all hell and his lips were in _really_ weird configurations.

Eugene seemed a bit more tame compared to the last two, but he still looked drunk as all hell, and Ride's motionless body being held in his headlock just confirmed his thoughts.

Dante and Chad, even in their drunk state, were having a pretty intense arm wrestle, and people began to surrounded them, cheering them on. He could see that some of them were placing bets in the form of food, currency, or more alcohol.

Of course.

The noise and destruction going on made him wonder how he was able to ignore it all before. Maybe because this was his first time drinking and getting drunk, or maybe he just didn't care about it all that much before.

Thankfully, he wasn't the only tame one in the bar.

Yamagi, Takaki, Biscuit, and surprisingly, Akihiro were all keeping their cool...

...Well, in some ways.

Biscuit wasn't too tipsy, since his face was only somewhat feverish. He was in the corner seat of the bar, doing his best to not get involved. But a couple of people approached him, attempting to get him as drunk as they were. He would occasionally down a shot, but that was all.

The round boy caught him looking at him, and he gave a smile and a small wave, confirming that he wasn't in the same state the other's were. Thank god. A drunk Biscuit was something that he couldn't even begin to visualize.

Yamagi was the most silent among them. He looked completely sober, and he was able to avoid all the disarray going on by hiding under one of the tables. And Takaki was under there with him, but he was... whimpering for some reason.

Akihiro, to his surprise, was one of the few who fell asleep... if he could call it that. His eyes were rolled back, his cheeks were flush against the table, his entire face was slightly red, and drool fell out of his mouth, forming a small pool under his head.

It was incredibly hilarious, considering he was one of the bigger men in their ranks.

 _Almost_ got him to chuckle, if it weren't for his drowsiness and the noise.

It was only about two or less hours since they came here, and everyone planned on staying until late night. So he was gonna half to stay in this hell for another few hours.

Just... perfect...

Maybe he should follow Akihiro's example?

* * *

The night dragged on, and things only got louder, and everyone got drunker.

And... his mind was a mess now.

He thought that by doing the same thing the buffest teen in the ranks did, that being drinking the _shit_ out of a couple of bottles, then he would be able to fall asleep. Didn't work, and now he's left on a bridge between tiredness and remaining conscious.

At this point, he was begging someone to accidentally, or intentionally, knock him out by any means. Anything to spare him from the suffering he put himself in.

"It's pretty chaotic in here, huh?"

He came back into reality after he _almost_ decided on trying to bang his head on the table to knock himself unconcious. His head turned towards the source of the _feminine_ voice.

"And to think we were here only a few hours ago."

 _Kudelia_.

When did she get here?

Mikazuki shook his head a couple of times and rubbed his temples to try and make his minor migraine leave. It worked a bit, and his vision cleared slightly to view the "princess" in all her glory.

She was smiling awkwardly at him with a single glass of water laid down in front of her.

If he remembered right, both she, Fumitan, Atra, and Dexter left them to travel around the rest of the block.

Speaking of which, the adults that he remembered weren't around. Only the blonde and his closest female friend, who was helping a suffering Akihiro, were the only two among the four that came back.

"This place will be hard to clean once the party's over. I know you're not in the best state of mind, but could you lend a hand when this is all over." she asked, slightly hesitant seeing his flush face and his tired expression.

As much as he wanted rest, the thought of the crew _after_ the party disturbed him. Hangovers, horrible awakenings, and how difficult it would be to help every get out of the bar. It didn't settle well with Mika, and even though he just tried to drink himself into sleeping, he couldn't bear the pain of having to clean up after his group.

He sighed, and took his head off his arms. His head turned towards Kudelia, ready to say a few compliant words.

... But... something was off.

...

...

...

When... when did Kudelia look so... **tasty**?

He rubbed both of his eyes to see if he was seeing things, but what was before didn't seem like a trick his mind was playing on him. Kudelia's skin seemed to _glow_ when the light bounced off of it, and it looked incredibly soft. Her purple eyes were brighter than a colourful night, and almost got lost in them. Her blond hair was brighter than when he stared at the sun dead on.

He tried to resist a sudden urge within him, but ultimately, he gave into it, and without knowing what he was doing himself, his body moved and his face and was instantly in front of hers.

She was startled at the sudden loss of distance and at Mikazuki's hazy eyes staring into hers. It felt as if he could burn holes in her with just that stare. She wanted to back away from, but his hand reached out to her, and gripped her.

But his grip wasn't tight. It was an incredibly light touch, and combined with his stare, she found her predicament inescapable. Her blush was brighter than his flushed face, and it only grew when his head neared hers.

He slowly brought his head next to hers, and his hot breath ran down her neck, making her quiver against him.

It gave him an odd sense of satisfaction, and her quivering along with her blush only grew when his dragged out words were whispered into her ear, "Hey... I never noticed it until now... and I'm not sure how I didn't... but... you look good. And now I'm wondering..."he paused all of a sudden, making the blonde blink profusely while her shaking ceased.

 **"Do you taste good...?"**

And like that, it all came back full force.

If it wasn't obvious, Kudelia's face was reddened to a greater extent compared to the other drunkards around. Her eyes clenched and she tried hard to ignore the... pleasant feeling of Mika's breathing and his compliments. But both invaded her mind, and she could not stop replying it over and over again.

"W-wait! Mikazuki, what are you doing to Kudelia?" thankfully (or not) Atra, who managed to prevent Akihiro from throwing up upon his awakening, noticed Mika being intimate with her, "Have you gotten drunk too? No wonder you're acting so strange-"

As quickly as it came, the feeling of Mika's breathing and his gentle touch left her, much to her disappointme- relief! Mikazuki immediately backed away from her and _i_ n similar fashion he invaded Atra's personal space.

Her response was just about the same as hers, but unlike her, she tried to backed away immediately.

 _Tried._

Unlike with Kudelia, where she didn't try all that much to back away, Atra was making an actual attempt to get away from him. So instead of the light touch that he used on Kudelia, Mika put a on a firm hold on the back of Atra's head. To make sure she got the message, he slammed his foot onto the bar, and his head hovered above her.

It started with her face being completely blank, but her response to Mika's actions was on a grander scale compared to Kudelia's. Her entire face was a deeper red than her eye, and she was shaking as if she was in the middle of an earthquake.

"I think I should say sorry to you too... Atra." his hand pushed Atra's towards him until their noses touched, nad Atra felt as if she was now been dragged into dangerous territory, "I didn't... _appreciate_ you as much as I should've back then... so I'll make sure to make up for all that lost time."

The younger girl's lips began to tremble and she closed her eyes when the distance between their lips was closing. Her childhood friend's husky breathe bounced off her face, making her even more nervous for what he was about to do.

She was no expert on love or romance, but she didn't need to be one to know about what Mikazuki was going to do

He... he... he was about t-to ki-

 ***FLOP***

The firm grip that was on the back of her head disappeared, and the warm breath on her mouth was gone. She was confused, and opened her eyes to see why Mikazuki stopped-

"Snore..."

Both of the girl's eyes fell to the floor, and they saw that their would-be kisser was on the ground; mouth agape, eyes closed, and z's coming out of his mouth.

Their anxiousness, while remaining, dissipated, and the they regained the breath that they lost. Without Mika distracting their view and their thoughts, they were able to notice that a lot more people had fallen asleep. THat probably meant that the party was coming to an end.

Even though they shared no words, both of them looked into each other's eyes, and nodded.

 _'Let's get out of here...'_

* * *

Everything was left a mess.

Bottles and mugs everywhere and some tables and chairs were wrecked. People were all over the place. On the bar, the tables, the chairs, and the floor. Each and everyone of them asleep, regardless if it was because of exhaustion or drinking too much.

The clean up crew came back to help wake up the members and help the out of the place. Everyone looked drowsy or sick.

Orga, Shino, and Eugene especially.

Kudelia let out a sigh when they were only half way through all the members. They didn't even get to any of the bigger guys yet!

She took one glance at the sleeping Mikazuki, who happened to still be on the floor, and looked away quickly when she recalled what he was about to do to her before. Ever since then, that was the only thing on her mind, and Fumitan would not leave her alone because of her constantly blushing face.

Why? Why was it so hard to get that memory out of her mind? It was Mikazuki Augus in a tipsy state, so this should be forgotten by the both of them

... Well, she had to admit... it wasn't a bad feeling.

'Now, how am I going to get him to drink again?'

* * *

 **And das a wrap. First, I didn't want to publish this or a fake chapter on IBR, cause I know for a fact that people would CRUCIFY me if I did the latter.**

 **And I want to apologize to those who are waiting for an update on IBR. Things are getting in the middle of my schedule and my uploading speed has gotten SLOW.**

 **But, please wait for me! I meant it when I said I wouldn't give up on IBR because it's a story that I REALLY want to develop and look back on when it's finished.**

 **So please wait, and do look forward to new chapters, both here and on Iron Blooded Revolutionary.**

 **Until then, mission accomplished!**

 **See you (hopefully) soon!**


	2. Just a random thought

"Hm..." he stared blankly into the Gundam Frames eyes with wonder.

"Can you hear me?" asked Mika.

No reply.

"Can you even see me?" he walked up to Barbatos Lupus, and tapped its green monitors a few times.

And just like last time, nothing happened.

He sighed, wondering how he got to this point.

It was a day after Barbatos' upgrades had been finished. He was allowed into the Turbine's home and had been given an opportunity to check out his Gundam's new look. It looked pretty cool. "Majestic", as Naze put it.

As he took in every new details, he reflected on all the things we went through when he was inside Barbatos. From all the battles he faced, be it alone or with his allies, and all of the victories we brought to Tekkadan. A lot of it was because of this guy.

It was during all of the flashbacks that Mika came up with the random thought: was Barbatos alive?

Could it feel think like he did? Could it see like he did? Could it feel pain like he did? Questions after questions, and all of it lead up to this point. Where Mikazuki was attempting to communicate with his personal machine.

He stood in front of Barbatos in silence, not really able to explain why he still wanted to stay.

"... You know, when I think about it, I'm glad CGS dug you out of the dirt." said Mika, not really trying to communicate with Barbatos this time. Instead, just letting out some of his thoughts, "It's... it's hard to imagine how our future would be if you weren't there all those times."

He thought about the first time he piloted Barbatos, and how natural it felt when making it move. He felt unrestricted despite being inside a machine. And as time went on, that feeling of freedom grew more, especially when he lost all feeling in his right arm and right eye. At that point, he depended on Barbatos. Both to see completely and to move his right arm.

Really, had it not been for his Gundam, he wouldn't have been able to achieve the things he did.

And it was because of how much Barbatos helped, that Mika wondered if it had some level of consciousness. Even if his attempts were futile, he still wanted to try. If Barbatos could think for itself, then trying to communicate with it was the least he could do after all the things it did for him and Tekkadan.

"So... even if you can't tell me anything, even if you aren't actually alive, I justed wanted to say... **_thanks_**."

"Mikazuki!" the voice of Lafter called out to him, and he turned his head so that his good eye caught sight of her floating in the air, "Get ready! It's almost time for test piloting!"

"Coming." he said, placing his feet on the railings before pushing himself off, letting space do its work as he floated towards her.

And after he left, the lights when out, and the hanger was left quiet once more.

...

...

...

...

...

 ** _"Your... welcome..."_**

* * *

 **HA! NOT DEAD! AND GUESS WHAT!? NEITHER IS THIS FIC NOR IS IRON BLOODED REVOLUTIONARY!**

 **So this was an idea I can up with when I read an AO3 fanfic WAY back. And... it was a Mika x Barbatos story?! And I thought that shiz was kept to Setsuna and Gundam 00 only.**

 **Welp, fanfiction is a free world, I guess.**

 **Anyway, since Tekkadan tidbits don't take long to make, I'm hoping I can update more. I also hope to update IBR soon, since LOTS of you have been waiting patiently. So look forward to chapter 5!**

 **Bai!**


	3. Big, to Little things

**3rd one's out! Now this chapter is cannon-ish (maybe, not really) to my "Their New World" one-shot. So, for the many who favorited that and are following me, hope you'll enjoy this.**

 **And for the many who don't know about my one-shot, enjoy anyway! You don't really need to read Their New World to follow along this chapter.**

* * *

The years went by ever since the battle Between Tekkadan and Gjallarhorn ended, and Mikazuki was enjoying his peaceful life.

Being able to spend most of his time with his family brought out so many foreign feelings within him. Each one strange, yet amazing. The only real way for him to describe how he felt was that either feathers were tickling his stomach when he saw Atra and/or Kudelia, or his heart would feel light when he saw a happy Akatsuki and a sleeping Hiruma.

It was all nice... but, he had one complaint.

His _horribly_ disabled state.

With only a prosthetic arm and one eye to work with, it was hard to interact with his family, and it frustrated him to no end. He couldn't feel anything touching his arms or legs, and he had to be moved around a lot of the time. And he didn't need to feel his arms and legs to know that they're getting skinnier. Most of the time he felt utterly useless, and that thought often entered his mind when he couldn't do the simplest things like house chores.

He didn't want to be a burden now that his days of fighting were over. He wanted to be able to get closer to his wives and his kids.

And somehow, Kudelia heard his silent wishes.

Within a few years, Kudelia funded a project to create a device similar to the AV system inside a Gundam frame, one that could be hooked up to the spines on his back and connect to the nanomachines in his body.

At first, he protested against the idea. That, even though he didn't know much about how money works, he was against the idea of Kudelia using money and time just for the sake of letting him move around freely. He didn't want his selfish desire to tax her.

And yet, she went on with it. As he predicted, this project took up a lot of cash and a lot of Kudelia's time, and there were a few times Atra would leave the house to help when Akatsuki and Himura were asleep, leaving him to look over them temporarily.

It was on days like those that he felt... helpless. A completely new feeling for him. Because before he was usually the one to get a lot of work done. But now, things have changed and he was either bound to his accursed wheelchair or on the cold hard floor.

It sucked, and it only sucked a little less when he was sleeping next to his kids. But even then his misery would get to him.

But... one day, Kudelia came home with BIG news.

A prototype for the dubbed "Human Alaya Vijnana Recovery Device" or "H.A.V.R.D" was complete, and Mikazuki was sent in for testing. Kudelia, being the one to bring him over while Atra stayed home, looked proud, excited, and nervous. He assumed she looked that way because of the possibility of failure, to which he wouldn't mind at all. He appreciated the fact that she went this far just for his sake. Even if the device failed, there was always next time, and really, he could wait a little longer.

At the testing range, his eyes were closed as the device was linked to his back, and for a while, he felt nothing. After waiting for a few minutes, the men in the testing range asked him to move any of his limbs.

Nothing.

Few minutes after the first attempt, he tried again.

Same as last time.

He remembered as the test went by, he would track the amount of tests that were recorded.

Test #1: Failure.

Test #2: Failure.

Test #3: Failure.

Test #5: Failure.

Test #8: Failure.

Everyone's hopes were starting to look bleak as testing continued on and on. Eventually they were willing to call it a day.

With all the tension in the air and the irritation he felt, not being able to feel his arms still, he brought up his right arm and wiped off the sweat on his forehea-

Wait...

His arm moved!

Upon his success, the people around started to cheer at the sight of the worth of their work. Kudelia ran up to him and hugged the life out of him while kissing him all over. Instinctively, his bone, flesh, and blood arm wrapped around her back.

Upon moving his now functionally limbs again, he noticed that they still felt numb since he could barely feel the fabric of Kudelia's clothing. And, as he expected, they were weak after years of being motionless.

But, that was fine, now that he can move them again, he would be able to build up his muscles properly again and properly nourish his arm right arm and leg when the finished H.A.V.R.D model was done.

Now that protype was confirmed to be successful, the men in the test range decided a few more test needed to be run, so he had to stay in the testing range for a while.

During his time there, with nothing to do, he continued to count the amount test that he was put through, as well as how many models were made and tested.

Test #17, Model #1: Drop of body temperature after a few minutes of activation.

Test # 20, Model #3: Deactivation/Malfunction within the span of an hour.

Test #28, Model #5: Fatigue and nausea upon activation.

Test #45, Model #6: Minor migraine after a few hours.

Test # 67, Model #7: No known side effects after a few weeks.

Test # 83, Model #8: Left arm and left leg arm operational after one month.

As the test went by, the most successful model turned out to be the eighth one, and form there, scientist began to make a few final adjustments before he was finally allowed to use the H.A.V.R.D outside of the lab.

From then on, he began to try to use strengthen, and nourish the limbs that were returned to him.

A few days after he was let out, and now he was back at home, trying to work with his now functional limbs. It was tricky, since his limbs were weak and skinnier compared to how they should be at his age. He'd need to build up his bulk again. But he was able to walk around a bit now, like a toddler learning to use its legs for the first time.

Atra, seeing a walking Mikazuki, couldn't hold back her tears, and every time she saw him move around on his own, without her or Kudelia's help, there was always a bright, happy, and prideful look that always made him feel fuzzy.

Hugs and kisses from both of them were a lot more constant now, and they felt a lot better since he could return both of which to both his wives.

Now, in the current day and age, his arms are much better now compared to how they were a few months ago, although they still had a long way to go before they matched his body type. But regardless, now that he could use his right limbs again, there was one thing that he had to do. The clear thing to do now that he can feel his right arm and leg, and that was-

-Be lazy with his sleeping kids.

* * *

"Just look at them, like sleeping angels that fell from the sky..." whispered Atra, trying her best not to squeal at the sight before her.

Mikazuki was sleeping on the floor with nothing but a fluffy blanket below him. In both his arms was a sleeping Akatsuki, who's drool fell out of his mouth hand onto the blanket, and a sleeping Hiruma, who's tiny fingers wrapped around the giant fingers of her husbands left hand.

"You're getting all this, right?!" Atra turned her head to look at Kudelia, who was busy snapping pictures of the three sleeping family members.

Just like Atra, she herself found herself struggling not to be too loud while taking in the innocent and adorable scene. It took most of her will power to focus on getting a good pic and keep herself from dying from a cuteness overload.

She gave Atra a shaky thumbs up and moved the camera away from her face to reveal her hot red face and watery smile.

"Ok, ok! Set a timer! It's time for us to get in!" whispered Atra, moving in and laying down next to the kids.

Kudelia, flustered by Atra's sudden action, reached for the camera stand and hurriedly set a timer for the picture to be taken. She moved towards the family and layed down behind Mikazuki. Atra pulled Mika's head close while leaving some space for the kids to fit between their abodmen's, and Kudelia got a grip on his shoulders.

They put on their biggest smiles as the camera's timer ticked down

CLICK!

"Perfect!" whispered Atra as stared at the photo taken.

Everyone was in the frame and there were no blurs.

"So, this is going into our collage?" asked Kudelia, unable to tear her eyes away from the picture as well.

"Of course! It's not only monumental, just look at us all! We're the only one's awake while our husband and our little muffins sleep soundly!" exclaimed Atra, no longer keeping in her squeals.

Wholeheartedly, Kudelia agreed with Atra, and looked back at the sleeping trio lovingly. She stood up from her seat and walked over to Mikazuki. Atra looked at her, slightly confused.

She suddenly gawked when Kudelia kissed Mika's cheek. Kudelia looked so blissful as she ruffled his hair.

Immediately, she went over to them, and in the blink of an eye, gave Mika a quick peck on his lips, leaving a now flustered Kudelia looking at her. She looked up to her and put on a somewhat smug expression, ever so slightly irritating Kudelia as she puffed her cheeks.

But then, the both of them laughed together, and relished in this event while it lasted.

* * *

 _Life is made up, not of great sacrifices or duties, but of little things, in which smiles and kindness, and small obligations given habitually, are what preserve the heart and secure comfort._

Humphry Davy


	4. CULTURE!

It was an average day for Akihiro.

Complete his workout routine, participate in practical battle training using his newly upgraded Gusion Rebake Full City, and have a nice meal at the end of the day.

It was about time for him and the rest of Tekkadan to get some rest, and so he made his way back to his room, ready to lay down on his less than comfy, but good enough, makeshift bed.

Now all he was hoping for was that the rest of the night remain nice and quiet as it is no-

"Yo! Aki!"

Of course not...

He heard his long time friend, Shino, call from behind him, and with a sigh he halted and turned around to see his loud and chummy friend waving at him.

Normally, he would've just said hello, listen to whatever Shino said, and later dismiss whatever story he had to tell. But, he was a bit put off this time because of Shino's strange expression as well as a strange collection of cases hooked under his arm.

Whenever Shino had some kind of mischievous look on his face, it always meant he was up to no good. And that pile of cases was not reassuring in the least.

As far as Akihiro and some other close friends of Shino knew, there were always four things on the guys mind; women and their... assets, training, battling, and his Ryusei-Go. So whatever Shino wanted to say to him, he knew it was going to be about one of the four.

"What's up?" he asked, not making any effort to hide how little he cared.

"So, Orga's out of his office right now, and I was able to get my hands on his keys!" Shino pulled said keys out and twirled them around his fingers.

 _This_ got Akihiro's attention.

"What? Won't you get in trouble for that?"

"Oh, don't worry, I can sneak back into his room later and return them without him noticing. In the meantime, I've got something pretty _interesting_ to show you!"

He couldn't help but let a sneaking sense of dread roll up his spine as sweat rolled down his face because of the way Shino hinted towards something. "And why do you want to show _me_ , out of all the other people here in base?"

Almost immediately footsteps could be heard from down the hall, and the both of them looked back to see more Tekkedan members walk up to them.

Eugene, Derma, Dante, the new recruit Hush- HECK! For whatever reason, Mikazuki and Ride were here too.

"He he he, yeah, you're not the only one he's invited." Eugene gave them a smirk while pointing to the other party members where were roped into this.

"Ah... well... why?" It was hard for him to find the right words in a situation like this. Eugene and Dante, he could understand why they would be here. They didn't shy away from being a part of whatever party Shino was throwing. Derma and the new recruits, a little bit more questionable but not so much as to cause disbelief. Mikazuki and Ride- _them_ being a part of whatever scheme Shino had in mind was what got him wanting to ask questions.

"Shino promised us, in his words, "a damn nice show!" So we just rolled along with it. Nothing to lose, really." Said Eugene, Dante hanging his arm over his shoulder while smiling, showing that he pretty much had the same sentiments.

Derma crossed his arms and sighed. "Curiosity got the best of me, and as Eugene said, nothing to lose. Unless we somehow get caught by the boss, of course."

Akihiro could see that the newbie was scratching his heads, feeling a bit out of the loop right now.

His eyes turned to Mika, basically asking "why are _you_ here at all" without needing to say anything.

Mikazuki simply shrugged. "Was bored and had some energy to spend before I went to sleep." he said plainly, Ride nodding his head, indicating he was here for a similar reason.

"Anywho! Come on, we have all night for this monumental event between bros, and I'm gonna make every hour worth it!" without warning, Shino wrapped his arm around Akihiro's neck while Dante began pushing him forward, moving him towards their destination while the others followed along.

"W-whoa! Hey! I didn't say I agreed to this!" Akihiro exclaims, trying to loosen the grip Shino's arm had on his neck while trying to stop the pace at which Dante was pushing him.

"Oh, quite being the buzzkill, Akihiro! It's only some harmless fun that isn't going to kill anyone." said Dante, putting in more force so that he could continue pushing Akihiro forward despite his struggling.

"Argh! That doesn't mean I wanna be a part of it!"

And the two of them weren't even paying attention to his protest anymore. Shino's head turned towards Mika, before he winked and flashed a smirk at him. Wordlessly, Mika walked up, and with hardly any effort, lifted up Akihiro's legs and placed them on his shoulders.

"W-wha- Mika! You're really supporting these tw-" his lips were sealed when Shino placed his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! We don't wanna get caught and get in trouble, so keep it down will ya!" Shino said, lowering the volume of his voice.

"It wouldn't hurt to relax a little, Akihiro. Lately, for you, it's just been sleep, wake up, eat, train and train, eat, and then sleep again. Wouldn't hurt you out of everyone in Tekkadan to break routine, would it?"

"See! Derma gets it!"

He could only sigh and roll his eyes as he was carried off. What was awaiting him within Orga's office? He didn't know.

Hopefully by the time they finished... whatever they were going to do, a good night's rest will help him to forget what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

The desk lamp on Orga's desk was turned on, allowing the light to illuminate the room. With the light visible, the computer in which Tekkadan's boss worked on lay visible on the desk, and Shino giddily rubbed his hands together before turning on the machine.

Mika, who was acting as a watchdog for them, came back inside the room to inform everyone. "Coast is clear. Looks like just about everyone has hit the haystack as of now."

"Perfect!" As the computer finished booting up, Shino laid down the stack of cases on the desk. "We're all set for what may be the night of our lives, my men!" exclaims Shino, getting a few cheers from the people present.

Akihiro could only release another sigh at the excited look on the faces of some of the people present. His irritability was only made worse when Shino motioned him to come forward. He could only pinch the bridge of his nose before walking forward, just about ready for whatever ridiculous antics Shino was going to start.

Understandably, he was a bit confused when Shino handed him a deck of cases, each one with different colours, cover art, and labels. "So, Akihiro, my man, pick whichever one you want us to start with!"

"Uh... what?" he asked, not really sure what Shino was trying to get at.

His friend simply laughed at him, which really didn't help with how irritated he was feeling right now.

"Alright, put simply," Shion placed down the cases again, leaving one in his hand so that he could open it, revealing a disc inside of it. "We're gonna be watching some... _interesting_ videos that I found while scouring the shopping district in Teiwaz! We're gonna be marathoning each of these bad boys until sleep takes us away, and as the last man to join this amazing group, you will get to decide where we start!" Shino says with a little bit too much enthusiasm for his comfort.

And _again_ with how he said the word "interesting". It was really hard not to be suspicious of Shion at this point. But a look to the door, which Mika and Derma were guarding, gave him a hard reminder that wasn't getting out of this anytime soon.

With what felt like one out of a thousand sighs, Akihiro randomly picked a case and read the label. "Resort... B-Boin?" That was a word we wasn't familiar with.

Whatever. He shrugged it off and inserted the disc into the computer's CD port. After a few seconds, a file appeared, and Shino walked up behind him, clicking on the file and before clicking one of the sub folders contained in it.

That mischievous expression he wore before was back on his face yet again.

"Alrighty then, guys! Come, COME! You are in for one HECK of an experience!" Shino pulled up the office chair for himself and offered Akihiro a stool, and reluctantly, he sat down while staring at the media player that had just popped up after a few clicks that Shino did.

Soon enough, every was surrounding the computer, curiosity and intrigue plaguing everyone's mind at this point.

"And here... we... GO!"

* * *

The morning was uneventful for Orga, which made sense since today was the start of his few day offs. He yawned, walking down the corridor that contained his office.

His feet put themselves to a stop, and a surprised expression appeared on his face when Shino randomly came out of his office. He was incapable of seeing his face from where he was, so he walked closer.

"Uh... hey! Shino!" He called out, not getting much of a response from the guy. "You... you gonna explain why you were in my office? I don't really mind, so long as you didn't mess with any of my work, but-"

He was quickly cut off when Shino turned to him. To say his face looked weird would be a bit of an understatement. The serene smile he had on his face, as if he had a little taste of heaven, was contradicted by the trail of blood that was leaving his nose.

"Sh-Shino! You okay man-" He was caught off once again, this time as he approached a hand was laid onto his shoulder.

"Orga..." Shino began, although instead of finishing his sentence, he simply pointed to the inside of his office.

Immediately Orga's head turned, and he rushed into the room. He could not stop his jaw from dropping to the ground at what he was seeing.

Dante, Derma, and Ride were on the coffee table, faces flushed hot pink, swirls in their eyes, and similarly to Shino, blood dripping down their noses.

Hush was in the corner, muttering incoherently to himself while he was curled into a ball.

From behind his desk he could see Akihiro, staring blankly into his computer monitor which had been shut off. It weirded him out _immensely_ that he also had some blood running down his nose.

He spotted Mika- OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE TO BE PRESENT IN THIS- with his side up against the wall. Umoving.

Not wasting anytime, Orga walked over to Mika, and shook him a few times.

Nothing happen.

Concern overcame all other emotions Orga was feeling at the moment, and he slowly walked around to see what was wrong.

"WAAAAAH!" He quickly came to regret his decision when he got a good look at Mika's face. It was as stoic as ever, but this time, he had bags under his shaking eyes, his eyebrows were twitching constantly, and- JESUS EVEN HE HAD A BLEEDING NOSE!

"Shino... what's going on...?!" he asked desperately, looking to the only man who seemed sane enough to answer his question.

Shino's serene expression came into his view once again, and he stood tall and proud as he told Orga:

"Culture, boss... culture..."

* * *

 **AN: So uh... Yeah I got nothing.**

 **Hi, I'm still here. And yes, it has been two years since I've posted anything and have said anything to anyone on this site.**

 **Any reason why? Yeah, but really, I think I'll share that a different time. Until then, I just hope you enjoyed!**

 **For now, though, I've got work to get back into.**


End file.
